There remains an unmet need for devices, methods, and systems for easily and safely storing tubing, such as coiled copper tubing and brazing rods, including, for example, such storage in vehicles (e.g., service vehicles), where the devices/methods and systems save space, protect such tubing from damage, and allow easy identification, storage, and retrieval of the tubing.